Godzilla, King of All Monsters
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when Godzilla somehow goes to other worlds and protects them from other monsters like himself? He finds another place where he can live, but maybe with danger once again. I might either add Digimon to this later on or make a second one just for it crossing over with the King of Monsters himself.


Godzilla, King of All Monsters

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Godzilla story! Yes! I watched the 2014 movie today, and I loved it! So I decided to write my first ever Godzilla story (even if it is a crossover)! It's based on the movie and the series. GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

* * *

One normal day in the Pokemon World, Ash and his friends, Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan, walked along to visit Burgh in Castelia City after their long travels and Ash competing in the Unova League. Ash had wanted to visit and say goodbye to all the Gym Leaders he had faced in Unova before he and Pikachu left for Kanto, so that's what they had done. So far, he had said goodbye to Roxie, Brycen, Skyla, Clay, and Elesa. He had thought about visiting Drayden, but Iris went against it. So, they were now walking to Castelia City.

"Cilan," Ash whined, "Is there a Pokemon Center near here? I'm tired..."

"What a little kid." Iris sighed. Cilan brought out his guide book and flipped through it before saying that there was one up ahead. Ash started to run and yelled: "Yes! A Pokemon Center!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, agreeing. Iris and Cilan then started to run after them, yelling: "Ash!" "Wait for us!" Soon, both of them reached the Pokemon Center, but didn't see Ash or Pikachu.

"Where could Ash be this time?" Iris said, sighing slightly.

"Well, he could be anywhere, Iris. Let's ask Nurse Joy." Cilan suggested.

"Wait, where_ is_ Nurse Joy?" Iris asked, looking around. Cilan then noticed that Nurse Joy wasn't in the lobby. No-one was.

"Maybe she's-" he started to say before he was interrupted by a scream from out back. Then, Nurse Joy came screaming down the hallway, looking like she was running for her life. She then rushed out the door behind them, running off.

"-out back?" Cilan finished, bewildered. Iris looked the same as he felt. They both then heard footsteps from the hallway and someone shouting: "Nurse Joy! Please come back!" They saw Ash appear from the hallway, with Pikachu, who then stopped in front of them.

"Oh, guys! Sorry, I forgot about you both after I saw some of my old friends and rivals." he explained.

"What happened to Nurse Joy?" Iris asked as Axew popped out of her hair.

"Brock scared her off after asking for her to marry him."

"Who's Brock?"

"Come out back and you'll see." he said before going back down the hallway. Iris and Cilan looked at each other before shrugging and following him. What they saw on the battlefield was a sight to see:

Brock was getting his ears pulled by both Misty and Max; Gary, Paul, Trip, and Drew were watching in amusement some distance away; and Dawn and May sweatdropped at it.

"Hey, guys! I want you all to meet my friends from Unova, Iris and Cilan." Ash said, introducing us.

"I already knew them so you don't have to introduce me." Trip said to him, smirking a little,

"I know, but everyone else doesn't know them." Ash shot back.

"You both are such little kids." Iris said to them both.

"WE ARE NOT!" they told her angrily.

"And you both complain about it. I don't know who's worse, Ash: you or Trip." May sighed.

"At least I'm not from the boonies of Kanto."

"What was that?!" Ash said angrily. That also got Misty and Brock's attention.

"Boonies of Kanto? What's that suppose to mean?" Misty asked.

"He calls Kanto the boonies and everyone from there hillbillies." Iris explained. Misty got angry and brought out her mallet.

"Oh really?! Well, if he says that one more time I'll hit him with my mallet!"

"Easy, Misty. Even though I'm angry too, it doesn't mean we have to resort to violence." Brock said, trying to calm her. She turned on him and hit him with her mallet.

"Well, I'm not you! He deserves it!" By this time she looked as red as her hair. Trip was a bit scared, too. He tried to hide behind Paul, away from the wrath of Misty.

"That's several for Misty, Zero for Brock-o." Ash said as he watched Misty chase him, hitting him repeatedly with the dreaded mallet.

"Is this normal, Ash?" Dawn asked as she watched the scene.

"Yeah, but Misty usually hits me with her mallet."

"I can understand that, since you're denser than a doorknob." Gary spoke.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Should we ignore them?" Iris whispered to Cilan as she watched them argue.

"Maybe."

"If you ask me, May is the second densest person in the world besides Ash." Drew said as he watched them argue.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"All four of you are acting like kindergarteners." Paul put in, making all four of them stop, then yell at him at the same time: "WE ARE NOT!"

"I don't believe you."

"Paul! Stop being mean." Dawn scolded.

"If I ever do that, I'll become as soft as you, Troublesome."

"THE NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N! Get it right for once!"

"...Now I'm starting to wonder how I don't become deaf because of your shouts."

"Maybe because you always have earplugs in your ears." Dawn told him, pouting a little. By that time Brock had been seriously beat up by Misty and the people from Unova were watching and sweatdropping.

"We should never let these guys get together ever again, should we?" Trip asked after he had walked over to stand beside them, sweatdropping.

"No, we should not." Iris and Cilan said in unison, also sweatdropping.

* * *

After a while, they all calmed down and Ash told them he was going to Castelia City with Iris and Cilan.

"I don't think you should, Ash." Drew told him.

"Why not?"

"I've heard rumors about Castelia getting partially destroyed. I don't know if it's true, but I'm staying away."

"Getting _partially_ destroyed?" Ash said, worried, "Who did it?"

"I don't know. Remember, I said that I also don't know if it's true or not. It might be."

"Maybe the PokeNews is going over it, since it might be true." Dawn said, also worried.

"Then let's go watch and see! I want to know if it's true or not!" May said, dashing inside. Ash ran after her, along with everyone else. When they got there, she had turned on the TV and had turned in to the PokeNews channel, where they were covering a big story.

"_...Just a week ago, watchers, Castelia City was attacked by an enormous pokemon and was partially destroyed. Everyone made it out alive, but some from the southern part of the city said that another pokemon came out of the ocean and fought away the first one. None of us know for sure, but we'll keep all of you updated on this story. We don't have any pictures or video of what happened, so we can't show you. We'll try to get some as soon as we can." _the reporter said. May then turned off the television. She turned to the others, a scared expression on her face.

"...I guess it was true." Drew whispered in shock. He hadn't checked to see if it was true, but now he knew.

"...We need to go." Ash spoke up. Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions.

"We need to see if anyone survived. Burgh, the Gym Leader there, might be devastated by this. Everyone there needs help." he explained, determined.

"...You're right, Ash. As a Gym Leader myself, I think I know how he might feel." Brock said. Misty and Cilan nodded, agreeing.

"Our dad owns a gym too, so we might also know how he feels." Max added as May nodded.

"I'll come too. He'll need as much comforting as he can get." Dawn said. Gary sighed, saying that he'll go too just to make sure none of them landed themselves in trouble. Drew and Paul also said they'd go, but on different reasons they wouldn't say.

"Since I've met Burgh before and that I'm Ash's friend, I'm coming too." Iris said. Trip was the only one who hadn't said if he'd go or not. Everyone turned to him for his answer.

"...I'll go. I need to pay him and Ash back for showing me that problems like that Venipede stampede can be solved other ways." he said. Ash smiled and told him: "Thanks, Trip." before saying: "We'll need to leave as soon as we can. I want to go there and help."

"It's quite a trip there, but we should make it in one to three days." Cilan said. Then, Ash said that they all should go as soon as they could. They nodded before going out on their trek to the city.

* * *

"Ash, I'm really worried. What kind of pokemon could hurt a city that big?" May asked that night, after they had set up camp and Brock and Cilan were fixing supper.

"I don't know, May. Either it would have to be a pokemon with powerful moves or a giant one." Ash told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but... what if it wasn't even a pokemon at all? What if it was a monster that did it?" Max suggested.

"Max, it can't be a monster. And nothing but a pokemon could do whatever happened." Drew told him.

"But what will we think when we see the destruction ourselves?" Paul asked, "Will we still think it's a pokemon or will we think of it as something else? Anything could have happened that partially destroyed the city. The people could have mistaken the pokemon for a real monster or the other way around."

"Monsters don't exist." Cilan spoke, "Everything must have a scientific explanation, and I'm determined to find out what this one is."

"Cilan, sometimes things can't be explained. That's one thing you'll have to learn." Iris told him.

* * *

_**First chapter! GOOD REVIEWS OR GODZILLA WILL ATTACK!**_

_**Godzilla: (thinks) Why me?**_


End file.
